Rosalina, Lady of the Lumas
by Princess Strawberry Serenity
Summary: Rosalina learns about the Mario world and decides to make friends there. But Rosalina doesn't know the fun and drama that her destiny will bring her when she first visits Mario and friends! This story is a little bit like The Little Mermaid and Sailor Moon, rated T for who-knows-what that might come later.
1. Prologue

Far away from the Mario world, the galaxy beyond the Mario world is brightly twinkling and watching the Mario world live and grow up beyond their years.

But in the galaxy, there is someone who lives and watches the Mario world specifically. She is a beautiful woman who lives with living stars. She has sky blue eyes and a soft, luxurious, light blue-green dress that make her friends call her their "Mama". She has light peach colored hair that is as soft as ever.

Her name is Rosalina.

She has a little living star guardian that is more like her advisor. His name is Polari, and he is not like most of Rosalina's friends. Besides being a little black and smart living star, he is one of Rosalina's friends that seem much maturer than the other living stars.

Oh, did I tell you that the living stars are not called "living stars"? They're called Lumas.

Together, the Lumas and Rosalina live on an evolved comet, which evolved into the Comet Observatory, with the help of Rosalina and her friend Luma(who is the same color of Rosalina's hair). Rosalina doesn't know much about the Mario world yet.

And today, this is Rosalina's tale...


	2. The Story of Rosalina

Rosalina was sitting in the Library. She was holding a giant red book and looked like she was going to read it. All around her were 5 little Lumas, and they were ready for Rosalina to start. "Mama! Mama!" the Lumas cried. "Can you please read now?" They were willing to hear what their "Mama" had to say, but today Rosalina was feeling a tiny bit down. "All right, all right, I'll start," she said to her dear friends, and started to open the book.

"What story shall I read to you today?" Rosalina asked, and one Luma shouted, "Oh! Oh! Read this one! The one about the little girl, Mama!" Rosalina smiled, and flipped one page, and began to read.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a beautiful luxury mansion. She had skin nearly fair as snow, and hair smooth as silk. She always loved to look outside, and she especially loved the night- where there were plenty of stars. She enjoyed seeing the twinkle twinkle of the stars, and it felt peaceful standing under her one tree, where she usually sat to watch stars. But one day, the little girl thought that the night sky was acting a little different today. "It's very peaceful," she told herself, "But... I think something will happen today. I just know it."_

_She picked up the telescope that she always took whenever she went outside to gaze at the stars. Her father had given it to her at her last birthday. "There are a lot of things that you can see in the sky than just stars," he had told her. "Now you can see them." The girl looked through the telescope, and saw a bright white light flowing through the sky. "Is that... a comet?" she thought, "No... a meteorite?" Then the light got closer to her, and closer, and closer..._

_The white light blasted into the earth, nearly next to the girl's tree. The girl screamed in fright, and then she heard something- a scared shriek. She hid from the light's sight in the tree, and slowly gazed at what had landed from the deep dark sky. A small spaceship, no smaller than a little bit smaller of the size of the average house, had landed next to the girl's ship. It looked like a mushroom, with a red spotted cap, but it was rather rusty and old-looking. It looked even older than the girl's telescope._

_Something small came out of the spaceship. It looked like a tiny star, but it breathed like a human would, and seemed to be able to speak. Its' color was the same as the little girl's hair, only much glossier-looking. "Mama! Mama!" the star cried, floating around the area. "Where are you, Mama?" The girl moved away from the tree, and went closer to the breathing star. The star turned around to find the girl looking at her, and it almost looked like it had smiled._

_"Mama! There you are!" the star said. "Come on, let's go home!" The star tried to grab the little girl's hand and take it to the spaceship, but the girl didn't budge from where she was standing. The star grew worried. "Mama?" the star said. "Are you... alive?" The girl then looked at the star, looking confused. "Mama?" the girl asked. "I'm sorry, but I am not your Mama. I'm just a little girl who likes to gaze at stars like you."_

_The star frowned. "You're not my mama...?" the star repeated. "You're just a little girl? But you looked like Mama..." The star began to weep, and its' tears seemed more like sparkles than tears. The girl worried about the star, and started to calm it. "I'm so sorry, little star," the girl said. "Go on, tell me your name, and explain why you're here."_

_The star sniffed, then stopped crying out sparkles. "I'm not a star," the star said. "I'm more like the evolution of a star. I'm a Luma. My name is Luma." The star twirled itself around the girl, and girl started laughing. "And I have been searching for my Mama. I've looked around the galaxy for years. But Mama was nowhere, everywhere I search." The girl and Luma went toward the mushroom spaceship. "And here is my spaceship. I love my spaceship. I remember Mama giving it to me." It looked at the girl._

_"Your mama?" the girl said. "You're looking for your Mama?" Luma moved upwards and downwards, resembling a head nodding. The girl then hugged the Luma. The Lumhe felt bright and hot, and slightly stingy, but after a while, it felt like a soft plush doll. "Don't worry, Luma," the girl vowed, "I'll help you look for your Mama..."_

_Each day and night, the girl and Luma waited upon a small hill, waiting for Luma's mother to come out. But they found no signs of Luma's Mama for hours, which turned into days, which turned into weeks and months, and the months passing by turned into years..._

_"It's no use," the girl said one day after years of waiting. "We'll still be waiting for years and years, and I'll become too old to help you look." She turned to the spaceship, which was more rusty than ever. "Let's go into space!" She ran to the spaceship, with Luma following. "Wait!" Luma shouted. "Doesn't that mean... leaving your family, your home, and all of your possessions...?" The girl turned around to face her new friend and smiled. "Don't worry, we're bound to come back..." And there they went into space, with the girl, her telescope, Luma, and their supplies._

_Two days later after leaving, the girl worried. She was getting quite hungry and had checked her supplies again. She had brought plenty of food and clothes, but she was missing an important necessity- water! "Oh, no, I forgot to bring water!" she told Luma, and was going to burst into tears. But Luma only laughed, and took out some tiny star fragments. "What's this...?" the girl asked, and Luma replied, "They're Star Bits. They're just like that thing you call water. Try some! As long as I have these, I'll live!" The girl took one of the Star Bits and looked at it. It was soft and crystal-like, and she had taken a peach-colored one. She bit into it. It was delicious... and tasted just like honey._

_Instantly, as soon as she bit into the Star Bit, she saw a light-blue, bright, but hazy, light in front of the spaceship. It was a comet! It was as big as her own home planet, and the girl thought she saw stars buried inside the comet. "Ooh, I see Star Bits!" Luma's eyes glimmered, "Let's stop there!" The girl docked the ship at the comet. Luma jumped. "Oh, this Comet's made of ice... but the warmest ice I've ever felt... Perhaps there is water here too! ...Oh?" Luma shouted out loud, and noticed that the girl already fell into a short nap._

_She was dreaming that she was all around a world that was only light, and then she saw her mother, standing in front of her very eyes. Her mother was not looking at her, but she seemed to know that she was there. "Oh, Mother, where are you going?" the girl asked her mother, and her mother turned around to her daughter. Her face was not visible in the hazy dream. "Oh..." the mother said, "Somewhere. Somewhere... where I can watch you... just like how the Sun and the moon watch us from the sky." The girl thought for a moment, considering her mother's words carefully. "But what if it's raining, with the clouds always dark and stormy? Where will you be then?" the girl asked. The girl's mother chuckled, and replied, "Then, I will transform into a tiny star, watching you, even in the saddest days..."_

_The girl woke up, finding her face wet with tears. Luma sat beneath her, watching carefully. "Oh, there's Star Bits in your eyes!" Luma shouted. The girl shook her head. "No, these are tears," she said. She turned to look at the crust of the comet. "Tears come out of people like me, when we cry." Then she looked at outer space and its' stars. "And I'm crying because... I will never see my mother again...!" She burst into more tears._

_Luma began to cry out sparkles from its' eyes. "Mama... oh, Mama!" it cried, and the girl stopped crying to notice her starry friend crying out tiny sparkles. She thought that if she continued crying, the rainy clouds would never go away. "Luma, please don't cry..." the girl said, and hugged Luma. "I'll take good care of you from now on. I'll be your new Mama..." The girl then thought she felt a tiny bit of warmher from her heart, saying those words. Then the girl found something else buried inside the comet. It seemed like tools to build something. But what? Her question was answered when she found bricks also buried inside. She smiled, showed the tools to Luma, and started building a new home... right on the comet._

_When they were done, the comet became a cozy home, with a Library, Bedroom, Bathroom, Kitchen, Garden, Gate, Engine Room, and even a neat little Terrace. "But I feel that something is missing," the girl thought. She then thought of her family, and how this new place would make a lovely home for all of them. She sat on the Terrace, pulled out her telescope, and then saw a hill far away. It was from her home planet, and she saw her mother, father, brother, and sister jumping for joy on it. The girl began to tear up. "Home..." she said in tears. "I... I want to go... I want to go home!" She cried endlessly on the Terrace, and got Luma's attention. "Don't cry, Mama..." Luma pleaded, but she could not stop. Then she heard other voices. "Mama... Mama... Mama... Mama... Mama..."_

_The voices kept echoing, and it scared the girl a little bit. She turned around to see a huge mob of Lumas. "Where did all you children come from...?" she said in shock, but they kept repeating, "Mama... My Mama... Don't cry!" And each of them, including Luma, the little girl's friend itself, burst into big lights and became Lumas that looked a lot like comets. "Don't cry, Mama, you have us!" the Lumas cried. "We Lumas are destined to be stars, comets, planets, and galaxies, and while we wait for that fate, we will always be with you, Mama...!" The girl was touched by the Lumas' words, and cried tears of joy, realizing that the Lumas were her new family now, and she wouldn't just leave one family just to go to her original family..._

_"Let's make a cake?" the girl asked while crying happily, and the Lumas cheered excitedly, and floated off to find ingredients. The girl was fond of her new family now, but she made a resolution. Together, the Lumas and herself, on this very comet they lived on, will visit the girl's home planet every 100 years to see how it was like there..._

* * *

Rosalina closed the book, and saw her Lumas sleeping peacefully. They seemed to like the story. But Rosalina was feeling down. She knew that every word of the story was true, and that the little girl was Rosalina, her own self, and the Luma that looked like the color of her own hair was none other than her friend Luma, who was exactly the same.

She looked through the window, seeing deep outer space, but she sighed when she saw a planet, full of blue water and true greens...

* * *

**Quick Author's Note:** I do not own the story I wrote here, I only altered it a bit and retold it. It belongs to Yoshiaki Koizumi, the director of _Super Mario Galaxy_. Why? He wrote this story while no one was looking during the development of the game, and then showed it to Shigeru Miyamoto when the story was done. This story is just a altered retelling of the story in Rosalina's Storybook in _Super Mario Galaxy_. Notice that some of the scenes were removed or changed, and more dialogue and detail were added. I hope you liked it so far!


	3. Leaving Home

Rosalina quietly left the Library and went to see Polari. "Polari!" she cried. "Polari, where are you? I wish to see you right away." She went toward the graphical poster that showed a map of her entire home, the Comet Observatory. Polari jumped out of nowhere in front of Rosalina, nearly scaring her and making her fall down. She then laughed and got up. "Polari, I told you not to make tricks like that," she chuckled. Polari shrugged. "It was hard to resist, Lady Rosalina," he explained. "Now, why did you call me, may I ask?"

Rosalina cleared her throat. "Ahem..." she started, "Well, do you remember about... my resolution?" Polari made a face. "Well... I don't want to wait another 100 years to visit my original home. I want... I want to see how it's like now."

Polari shrugged. "Beats me," he said. "It may be called 'our resolution', but you made it, so you decide... and there is always another time where you do follow the resolution." He disappeared in a puff of light and Rosalina grew a bit worried. "Polari can be so unsure sometimes," she thought. She turned around and saw her storybook laying on the floor. She stared at it.

* * *

Polari was using an old telescope and looked through it. He saw stars, comets, and planets- and one planet caught his attention. He adjusted the telescope, and looked through it again. He saw a giant monster who breathed fire and had a spiky green shell on his back. He had monstrous yellow skin. He had a younger and bratty version of him standing next to him. His son, perhaps. Polari put a microphone on the telescope.

"Mwahahahaha, who shall I capture next?" the monster yelled. His son jumped up and down. "Why don't we steal Peach?" he said, but the monster shook his head. "Naaah," the monster said. "Let's get someone else." His son jumped again. "Daisy?" he said, but the monster shook his head again.

"Toadette?"

"Nope. She's too dopey."

"Uh... Toad?"

"No way, I like to steal _girls_."

"Then who, Papa?"

"I dunno." He then sat down, frustrated.

Polari took off the microphone, and threw the telescope away. "Hmph!" he said to himself. "Let's hope Lady Rosalina doesn't go anywhere near them!"

* * *

It was bedtime in the Comet Observatory. Everyone was sleeping. Except for one, that is. Rosalina was in her Bedroom, but she couldn't sleep and could not stop staring outside her window. She had the urge to come visit this one time.

Even it broke her resolution _once_.

She read her past from the storybook again. She sighed when she read that she had a resolution to visit every 100 years.

It couldn't hurt to break it _once_. After all, resolutions are made every year...

...Right?

She put away her book, and quietly left the Bedroom. She looked down on the comet floor, and quietly made the comet move a little bit closer to the planet with fresh blues and greens. She flew away from space, and quietly left the Comet Observatory...


	4. Entering the Mushroom Kingdom

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was sitting on his throne chair, thumping his foot endlessly and hopelessly bored. Bowser Jr., his son, was standing right on him, still helping him make a decision on who to capture next.

"Why don't you want to capture Peach?" Bowser Jr. requested. He was holding a huge list of names, and it was a pretty big one. Most of the people listed were girls, but there were some boys listed in it too. Some of the names in there were the names that both of them have never heard of before!

Bowser shook his head slowly and sadly. "I would've if she didn't have that frying pan. She treats it as if it was her new best friend."

"What about Daisy? She's fine and swell!"

"No way! She's going to summon those Yoshis under my nose and make them pick a fight with me. Sure, I tried once. But boy, they kept annoying me, it was almost like they wanted to swallow me!"

"What about Toadette? No one wants to steal her away, she's all yours!"

"Ehhh. She's too dopey, I told you. Didn't you see what she did earlier? She acted like a crybaby and made sure Peach got here with her frying pan."

"...uh... Toad?" Bowser Jr. smiled uncertainly.

Bowser stared at him. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard! I stole a lot of those guys, and they're crazy! Anyway, I told you already that I want to take girls, not boys!"

"... Birdo?"

"You have certainly gotten nuts, son! What's with you? You know I hate that Birdo with all my guts! Spitting eggs out of her mouth..." Bowser made an expression that looked like he was going to barf. "Check the list, son, I want to see new people."

Bowser Jr. scrolled down his list of names and went to the ones with the names they have never heard of before. "Let's see here..." he huffed, and made an effort to make sure the name he found belonged to a girl, as Bowser requested. "Hm... Who's Vivian?"

"Meh. Sounds boring," Bowser mocked and waited for the next name.

"... This name sounds strange. Who's Beldam?"

"Yuck! You call that a girl's name?! Get outta here!" Bowser spit on the floor, disgusted.

"... Marilyn...?"

"Those three sound related. Naah, trash them." In reply to this, Bowser Jr. said, "Ya, Papa, of course they're related. We don't know them, but it says here that these three call themselves the 'Shadow Sirens'." Bowser shook his head and said, "Ya, forget them." They continued to scroll down the list of names.

* * *

Rosalina landed softly on the ground, just like a feather would. She touched the grassy earth with her fingers. "It's been a long time since I came here," she thought to herself. She smelled the air. Fresh and cool, not really like the air in the Comet Observatory. She then heard a small rustle, probably from moving leaves in a bush. She felt like running away, because she had a feeling she was being watched. Then she sensed who it was. "Polari?" she said softly without turning around, and a shameful-looking Polari popped out next to her. "Polari... what are you doing here...?" she asked, and began to pet the little old dark-brown Luma.

"I'm too worried about you, Lady Rosalina," Polari whispered. "After all, there's a big monster who I think will consider to capturing you if you see him." Rosalina stared at Polari's little blue eyes for a minute. "Who is this monster you speak of, may I ask?" Rosalina asked gently, but Polari only shrugged. Polari then vanished, but Rosalina knew he was only invisible and was right next to her. Rosalina then walked a little more and noticed something big and cheerful-looking. Walking closer, she realized what she had seen was a giant castle.

This castle was gorgeous and huge, with noticeably pink hues on the roof. On top of the not-so-castle-fancy-like entrance, was a stained-glass picture of a young woman, perhaps a princess, on it, and the woman was wearing a pink princess dress and a delicate-looking crown. Rosalina stared at the castle in wonder. Polari popped up. "Hm, rather mysterious, isn't it, Lady Rosalina?" Polari noted, and vanished quickly and excitedly. "Hide!" Polari whispered, and Rosalina was confused. It turned out that a tiny man with a mushroom cap replacing his head had come up to Rosalina. It stared at her for a moment. "You're not from here, are you?" he asked, but didn't give Rosalina a chance to answer.

"Well, let me introduce you to my humble home!" the mushroom guy said. "I'm a Toad, one of the people with mushrooms on our heads! And this is where many call home... Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Rosalina paid a lot of attention to the Toad. "And what is that?" Rosalina asked, pointing at the castle. The Toad only laughed. "Why, that's the famous castle of Princess Peach!" he said with joy. "Princess Peach, and her advisor, Toadsworth, lives there. She is the most nicest person you will ever see in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Then both of them heard jumping, and it came from two young men with a moustache on each under their nose. One was short, fat, and was wearing a red hat. The other was tall, skinny, and was wearing a green hat. They were both jumping with joy to the castle.

"Oh, and those two are the famous Super Mario Bros.!" the Toad added, "The red one is Mario, and the green one is his younger brother, Luigi. Both of them have already saved Princess Peach multiple times, and they even saved Princess Daisy from another neighboring kingdom!" Rosalina stared at the door, where she last saw the two brothers.


	5. Dinner Party and Rosalina's Intro

Rosalina went inside the castle, and took a look around inside. There were thousands of beautiful paintings, and the most luxurious gardens and places she had ever seen. (But of course, she still liked her own Comet Observatory.) She went into a huge door, and saw a beautiful princess, looking exactly like the one on the stained glass picture on the castle roof itself. The princess turned around and was shocked to see Rosalina staring at her. "Why, hello," the princess said politely. "I have never seen you before. My name is Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." She started to shake hands with Rosalina. "And you are...?" she asked, looking into Rosalina's eyes.

Rosalina stuck out her hand to shake Peach's hand. "My name is Rosalina," she replied. "I have come to visit from a place quite far away. I would love to tell you where I am from, but I want everyone all at once to hear." Peach blinked her eyes. "You seem... very calm and mature," she noticed, but Rosalina only smiled, ignoring her comment. "I really don't think I've seen you around here," Peach said nicely. "And neither do I think you're from a neighboring kingdom, but very well. You can tell everyone at dinner, they all love to come to me to hear my many stories!" Rosalina smiled again, and Polari popped up with a puff of smoke, and Peach coughed. "Is that a Star?" Peach asked when she saw him. "A Power Star, perhaps?" Rosalina shook her head and said, "No, this is my most trusted advisor and friend, Polari." Polari managed to make a smile even though it was hard to believe he was even smiling.

"Oh, so you're a princess, then!" Peach said, but all Rosalina replied in return was, "Kind of, in a way."

* * *

At dinner, the Mario Bros. and everyone else came to visit Peach for a "family dinner." Everyone loved Peach's delicious cake, especially for those who loved her homemade peach juice. Then Peach clapped her hands twice. "Attention, everyone!" she said, ignoring the disruptions. "We have some new visitors today! Please welcome Princess Rosalina and her advisor, Polari!" Both of them came out, and a lot of the Toads stared. "Oh, please, Peach," Rosalina blushed, but all Peach did was give her a seat and stuffed some peach juice in her mouth.

"I'm Rosalina, and this is my advisor, Polari," Rosalina explained after giving some of the adults a toast(clinking cups full of peach juice). "We have both come to make a visit from our home in outer space, the Comet Observatory." Some Toads gasped. "We wish to come visit this planet every 100 years, but today, I wanted to break that wish for a while. I'm so glad to meet all of you." Everyone cheered.

* * *

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser was sitting around in his chair impatiently, until his son Bowser Jr. came to him with a huge magic orb. "Papa, look, we're not invited to Peach's party again!" he screamed, and gave the orb to his father, who was in outrage. "Whaaaaaaat?!" Bowser screamed in anger. "We're not invited?! That's impossible! I'll get her back at her next party..." He stopped when he saw an image in the orb. It was an image of Rosalina standing up, and clinking everyone else's glasses of peach juice. "Who's this...?" Bowser whispered slowly, and Bowser Jr. took a look, and shrugged.

"Son, I want you to help me find out who that woman is!" Bowser requested, and Bowser Jr. nodded and made a run for it out the door.


	6. Prepare for Attack!

Bowser Jr. breathed heavily as he finally made it to Princess Peach's castle. "They should seriously put some signs at least," he said to himself, "it took me 5 hours to get here!" He then heard some giggling. The party must still be going. He snuck behind a wall with a window nearby and peeked inside.

* * *

"Hehehe," Toad was laughing at Toadette's joke. "That's pretty funny! Tell me more!" Toadette seemed to be talking to him, so she continued. "Well, I sure remember the time Bowser broke the ceiling somewhere, and fell right on the person!" she noted(The scene mentioned was in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door). Toad and his other fellow Toads laughed. "Then there was this other time where Bowser was so huge when Mario and Peach went on vacation, he needed a big fat bathtub. Boy was that huge! And he nearly broke the thing when Mario saved the day," Toadette said over the giggling Toads(This other scene mentioned was in Super Mario Sunshine).

Toadette then shut up and told the others to shush. "What now?" Toad asked her, and she pointed at Rosalina walking by. She was going nowhere near them and didn't notice the group at all. "Isn't she the mysterious visitor?" Toadette asked Toad. Toad shrugged. "I think so. I haven't seen her around here, so I introduced her this morning," he replied. "I only heard from the Princess that she was Princess Rosalina of somewhere."

* * *

"So that's her name?" Bowser Jr. questioned to himself. "Rosalina? Strange name. Her name should be something else; not a princessy name at all." He jumped off the window and safely landed on his floating clown thing. "At least I have something to tell Papa," he thought as he went away.

* * *

It was already midnight at the Mario world when Rosalina went back home to the Comet Observatory. Her Lumas greeted her when she came back. "Mama! Mama! Where did you go? How was it?" All Rosalina could do was laugh, and when they stopped pestering her with questions, she told them where she had gone with Polari. The Lumas were fascinated with her story, and they wanted to visit the Mario world too sometime. Rosalina then told them to go to their beds, and off they went.

Rosalina then went to her Bedroom. She sat on her soft purple bed and took out a brush. She started brushing her hair in a swift motion. "I say that they were really fun," she told herself, "but it's still nice to come back home after seeing a lot of new friends."

Polari then popped up. "Lady Rosalina, I believe I found a message on the Terrace," he informed her and gave her a suspicious looking scroll. She gazed at it. "What is this?" she asked him, but all he did was shrug and poof away. She softly touched it, but backed her hand away from it. It was very, very, very hot! She stared at the scroll with caution.

Where did this scroll come from?

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach were sitting outside the castle on a lovely little bench. Mario had his head on Peach's shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. "Oh, Mario, how did you like the new visitor?" she asked him. "Never seen her before," he replied. "But she's funny." Peach shoved Mario in shock. Mario only laughed, and Peach realized that he was only joking.

They were gazing at the stars, which had glittered and glowed more lighter than they ever did before. "I'll bet it's 'cause of her Comet Observatory," Mario told Peach, and all Peach did in reply was stare at the stars. The stars did seem brighter and happier since Rosalina's visit. Peach then set her gaze at a turquoise color light. It almost seemed like a comet, but there was no tail. It was surprisingly brighter than any of the other stars, and she thought she could see little star children dancing all around it. _Is that the Comet Observatory?_ she thought. _Well, it's beautiful!_ She then blinked her eyes, and the light was gone. The comet had left right in front of her very own eyes. She blinked again in confusion, and turned around to Mario, who was blinking as well.

Was it just her?


	7. Mysterious Scroll in a Sunny Day

The next day at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina woke up from a nice and relaxing rest. She stretched out her arms and legs and made sure she really felt awake before leaving her bed. While getting out of the bed, she then touched something very stiff and warm with her foot. Huh? She stuck out her foot, and gazed at what she had accidentally stepped on.

It was that scroll!

Rosalina picked it up in disgust, but then looked at it again. She felt that the scroll had turned cooler than it was last night. "What could this strange scroll be?" she told herself, and tried to open it. But she stopped in surprise when something popped up right under her nose. It was Polari, who still couldn't get enough of yesterday, and he was already laughing at the nearly scared Rosalina, who had fell down with fear. She breathed heavily and looked back at him mischievously. She then threw one of her purple pillows on the bed at him, but he dodged it. "Polari..." she called to him.

Finally Polari stopped laughing. "Sorry, Lady Rosalina," he said, ashamed. "I tell you, it was too hard to resist!" She gazed at him dubiously and walked straight past him through the exit of the Bedroom dome. "So you have to do it everyday?" she asked him, and Polari then felt very guilty. Rosalina looked back at him and felt really bad. It wasn't his fault. It was that stupid scroll that had been giving her the cold shoulder. She went to him and tried to apologize.

"I'm very sorry, but it's this ridiculous scroll," Rosalina petted Polari on the head, and showed him the unopened scroll that had been bothering her. "I really don't know why it's been following my mind lately." Polari, thrilled by Rosalina's apology, then stared at the scroll as well. "Yes, it is very mysterious," he noted. "And I do remember how dangerously hot it was last night. It must have been from a volcano or something."

* * *

_Princess Peach was walking outside in the castle peacefully. She then stopped to put a big picnic cloth on the smooth grass and plan a picnic there. She munched happily on the sandwich she had made. "Delicious!" she told herself, "The mushrooms were cooked perfectly, just like I wanted to!" She started opening her picnic basket and taking out food on plates when Mario had jumped right where she wanted him to go._

_"Oh, Mario, you're just in time!" Peach blushed, and started bringing him closer to her. "You were just going to try out my new delicious Mushroomiches! I made sure I put enough mushrooms in there, just for you! Here you go!" Peach handed him a sandwich, but Mario shook his head without talking._

_Peach was confused. "Huh? Why not?" she asked him, and all he did was make a goofy smile. Peach got a little upset, and forced him to eat it. "Come on, Mario," she forced, "there's nothing bad in it. I just tasted it myself!" Mario continued to shake his head in fear, and he tried to get away from Peach's willing hands. But Peach stole him just in time._

_"Please, Mario, just for me!" Peach cried. "Just one Mushroomich!"_

_Mario still shook his head uncontrollably in fear._

_Peach, who had gotten full grip on his face, stuffed the sandwich in his mouth. Mario, who was chewing it, almost looked like he was going to faint. He tried to chew it, but he looked he was going to throw up. Peach got worried, just when Mario then threw up right on her new dress..._

* * *

...and Peach woke up in shock. She screamed loudly, and made everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom cover their ears. It turns out that the whole situation was a dream. "Mario" was actually Toadsworth trying to wake her up for the bright morning. Her "Mushroomich" was actually her peachy pink quilt, and she had sleeptalked while unknowingly making Toadsworth eat the quilt. He had thrown up on her nightdress, and the result was a horrifying sight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Toadsworth!" she said. "I'm so sorry about that! But just look at my nightdress..." She stared unhappily at her dirty nightdress. It was hot pink with bright peach patterns, but the vomit made by Peach's quilt made it look disgusting and drab. It was truly a horrifying sight. And since she had eaten the quilt as well, she coughed up the piece by mistake and it plopped right on the only clean part of the nightdress, making it ruined.

* * *

Rosalina visited the Mario world once again after doing her short daily sub-routine at the Comet Observatory. She strolled along the paths and grass with Luma, a creamy colored Luma that had been her friend since long ago, at her side. "Isn't it such a nice day today?" Rosalina asked Luma, who was gazing at the bright sun. Both of them were sitting on the grass, just like they did while they had been looking for Luma's mother almost a millennium ago.

Rosalina then closed her eyes. It was still fresh in her mind: Luma and herself, who was much, much younger, were sitting and waiting patiently for any signs of Luma's mother returning. They had quietly talked to each other during the wait. "What is it like where you live?" she had asked him. "I don't really know," Luma had replied in return. "All I just remember was a dark, dark planet, where our only source of light was the sun and its' neighbors, the ever shining stars..."

A small conversation between two Toads sitting near her had broke her thoughts. "Hey, did you hear the Princess is making something new today?" one of the Toads asked the other. "I heard it was going to be something fresh and tasty... well, that's what she said." Rosalina and Luma turned around to them and were hearing their conversation. The other Toad nodded. "Yes, yes!" he said, "I heard that the Princess will declare it to be her finest recipe once she makes it all for us. She will make it on her picnic at noon!" Both of the Toads then laughed and ran away to the castle in laughter.

_A picnic, must be, hm?_ Rosalina thought, _That sure sounds fun._ She turned to Luma.


	8. Delaying the Picnic

Far away from the Mario world, the galaxy beyond the Mario world is brightly twinkling and watching the Mario world live and grow up beyond their years.

But in the galaxy, there is someone who lives and watches the Mario world specifically. She is a beautiful woman who lives with living stars. She has sky blue eyes and a soft, luxurious, light blue-green dress that make her friends call her their "Mama". She has light peach colored hair that is as soft as ever.

Her name is Rosalina.

She has a little living star guardian that is more like her advisor. His name is Polari, and he is not like most of Rosalina's friends. Besides being a little black and smart living star, he is one of Rosalina's friends that seem much maturer than the other living stars.

Oh, did I tell you that the living stars are not called "living stars"? They're called Lumas.

Together, the Lumas and Rosalina live on an evolved comet, which evolved into the Comet Observatory, with the help of Rosalina and her friend Luma(who is the same color of Rosalina's hair). Rosalina doesn't know much about the Mario world yet.

And today, this is Rosalina's tale...


End file.
